


Arabian Nights

by Pixiesnix



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Copius Amounts of Smut, Established Relationship, Holosuite Hijinks, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Canon, Ridiculous amounts of fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Submissive Bashir/Dominant Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: Julian has an interesting anniversary gift for Elim.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 74
Kudos: 93





	1. Intriguing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everypeoples! This is my first foray into full-on Garashir fiction. Elim and Julian have been enjoined for several years and are disgustingly happy. I hope you enjoy.

Julian chuckled as he watched his darling Elim’s face contort into a disgusted sneer.

“Turkish coffee not to your taste, my love?”  


Garak gave his enjoined a wry look as he set down his cup. They were seated at an outdoor café in the heart of Cairo, exhausted but content after a long day of sightseeing. This trip had been an anniversary gift from Julian, and he had spent the day regaling his Cardassian husband with tales of ancient Egypt-- the rise and fall of the pharaohs, the various deities, and the significance of the Pyramids in royal death rituals. Garak had indulged his beautiful human, reveling in his eagerness to share his planet’s culture. His planet’s drinks, however, left much to be desired. This one, anyway.  


“These vendors could do with a course on how to make proper beverages. A well-crafted gelat is a thing of beauty.”  


_Speaking of beauty_ … he thought as he observed Julian laughing and shaking his head. His beloved looked positively glorious, in a loose cream-colored shirt that showed off his collarbones most shamelessly. He beat back the urge to run his fingers across them, to lap at the bead of sweat that was rolling down his chest, to taste the salt on golden-bronze skin…  


He blinked a few times, attempting to clear his head and stop the flush from darkening his ridges. He tried to focus on what his Julian was saying.  


“…like it in a few days, Elim. We’re headed to Istanbul next. It was once the seat of the Ottoman Empire, you know.”

Garak blinked again. “Ottoman Empire? You mean humans based an entire empire on a piece of furniture?”  


Julian’s eyes widened for a moment before he broke into gales of laughter, holding his stomach. Garak frowned. Sometimes his human could be quite irritatingly perplexing. It’s a good thing he was also completely enchanting. Garak sighed.

“I’m sorry, Elim,” Julian giggled, wiping his eyes. “It’s just…no, the empire came before the furniture.”

“Well, how was I to know?” Garak groused, not particularly liking this unfamiliar feeling. It wasn’t often he was at a disadvantage with his love. Julian’s laughter stopped and he looked at him tenderly.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he said, taking Garak’s hand across the table. Elim melted a little at that. He could never stay angry at Julian for very long, damn him.

“I should be more understanding,” Julian continued. “Akleen knows you have been with me.”

Elim smiled, letting his thumb slide across silky smooth skin. “It’s quite all right, beloved. Now, you were telling me about this human civilization?”  


Julian brightened, sitting up a bit. His enthusiasm was endlessly endearing. “Oh yes! The Middle East was known for their advancements in science and mathematics, well ahead of the rest of the world.”

“Almost like Cardassia,” Elim couldn’t help but smirk.

Julian grinned. “Only the people weren’t expected to serve the State, but the Sultan.”

“Sultan?”  


Julian shrugged, taking a sip of his tea. “Sort of like a king. In fact, the Sultan and the state were considered one and the same. He held absolute authority over his subjects.”  


“Sounds intriguing,” Elim remarked, raising an eye ridge.

“What does?”  


Elim gave his love a predatory grin, taking note of the widening of his eyes and the small shiver that ran through his slender frame. “Absolute power. A most…seductive prospect for a Cardassian.”  


Julian gulped, and Elim preened inwardly. Even after all these years, he could still fluster this sublime creature. He reached over and brushed a few sweat-dampened curls from Julian’s forehead, relishing how those wide hazel eyes closed in bliss at the contact.  


He withdrew his hand, leaning back in his seat and watching with immense satisfaction as his enjoined opened those enthralling eyes once more and drew in ragged breaths.

‘That’s not fair, Elim. Arousing me so in a public place.”  


Garak merely smiled and stood, reaching for his beloved’s hand. 

“Then I suggest we continue this conversation in a more discreet setting.”

It was late the next day when Elim lay, sleepy and languid, on the hotel bed. He blinked against the harsh afternoon sun that was streaming through the window. He wondered if he would ever get used to Earth’s ridiculously bright sunshine.

He and Julian had spent much of the morning doing more sightseeing, Julian enthusiastically expounding on the importance of the Nile in ancient agriculture. Every now and again, Elim would catch a secret smile on the younger man’s lips and a mischievous sparkle in those smiling eyes. 

Julian was most definitely up to something.

Garak wasn’t inclined to pry, as he didn’t want to ruin whatever surprise his delightful enjoined had planned for him. After lunch, they had come back to their hotel suite to freshen up before visiting more historic sites. But they’d never made it outside of the room. His Julian’s ardor, it seemed, could not be contained. He smiled as he recalled the passion in his lover’s eyes as they’d collapsed, entwined, on the bed. He rolled over to wake his slumbering beloved, when his breath caught in a gasp.  


Julian was gone.  


In his place, there on the pillow, was a hastily scrawled note. Garak’s heart seized in fear. Kidnappers? Even though the Order was long dissolved, he still had enemies. What had they done with him? What _would_ they do to him? With a trembling hand, he picked up the note.

_My Dearest Elim,_

_Please meet me in the hotel’s Holosuite 3 at 17:00 hours. I have another gift for you. I think you’ll find it most intriguing._

_All my love forever,  
Your Julian_

The fist clenched around Garak’s heart disappeared and his shoulders relaxed. That sly little…  


A slow smile spread across gray lips. He checked the time, figuring he didn’t have long to get dressed and meet his devious lover.  


Intriguing, indeed.


	2. The Sultan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elim and Julian slip into their roles quite easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't quite as sweet as the first, but it makes up for it with sexual tension. 
> 
> WARNING: Mild amounts of smut.

As the holosuite doors closed behind him, Garak looked around, taking stock of his location. He was in some sort of entryway or foyer, lined with gleaming white marble. Ahead of him was a set of ornately carved double doors. The room was sparsely furnished, save for a few benches and potted palms. On one of those benches lay a neatly-folded pile of clothing with a note on top. His lips quirked up as he picked up the note. What indeed did his wonderfully mischievous human have planned?

_My Beautiful Elim,_

__

__

_Our talk yesterday about Cardassians and absolute power got me thinking (and you know how dangerous that is)…how would you like to be Sultan for a day?  
I’m a prince, of course. The son of a rival ruler. What you choose to do with me is entirely at your discretion. For tonight, you hold absolute power…over me._

_Your Willing Slave,  
_ _Julian_

Garak felt a shiver race down his spine. Absolute power…over his precious Julian…  


Well, if his treasure wanted to submit to him, who was he to deny him his wish?  


He put the note aside and examined the clothing selected for him. They seemed to be robes of some sort, of a rich red color, not unlike Earth wine. The clothes seemed well-made as far as replicated clothing went, he thought with a sniff. The fabric seemed especially sumptuous, and he didn’t doubt his Julian thought it would suit him well. The outfit seemed to consist of a white silk shirt with red trousers of a richer material, trimmed in gold, a long red jacket of some kind, similarly gold-trimmed. Not bad at all, he thought. He started to shrug off his tunic.  


When he had donned his costume, he slicked back his hair, straightened his shoulders, and strode toward the doors, opening them with authority.  


What he saw when he opened those doors stopped him dead in his tracks.  


The place he’d entered seemed to be a bedroom, and the décor could only be described as ludicrously lavish. He’d never dreamed of such luxury. Latticed windows were framed with silk curtains. The small table and two chairs both seemed to be coated with gold. But that wasn’t what grabbed his attention.  


In the middle of the room was an enormous round bed, piled with pillows. There on the bed, sprawled on his side in a most hedonistic pose, was his Julian. He was dressed in loose sky-blue trousers, secured with a wide sash. Gold bands encircled his wrists and biceps. He was shirtless, and his eyes were lined with some sort of black substance. Those eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply but regularly, obviously asleep. A golden manacle was secured around one slender ankle, attached to a long but thick gold chain that led to a sturdy bedpost.

For a moment, Garak forgot to breathe.

Fortunately, his beloved was not awake to see him completely lose his composure. After a minute of ogling, he took a few calming breaths, straightened his shoulders once more, and slammed the doors shut behind him.  


As he’d hoped, Julian startled awake at the sound, blinking a few times before looking around the room, finally fixing his gaze on Garak.  


To Garak’s supreme delight, his beloved’s eyes widened and Elim felt those hazel orbs roam up and down his body like a searchlight. Watching him swallow filled him with a sense of sensual pride. It gratified him to know his love still found him quite attractive.  


It did not escape Garak’s notice how the black substance made his Julian’s eyes sparkle and dance even more than usual. He made a mental note to ask him to wear it again some time.  


The silence between them hung thickly for a moment, before Elim favored his love with a smile, accompanied by a look reminiscent of an apex predator assessing the most vulnerable of prey.  


“Good evening, my prince. I trust you slept well?”  


Julian’s jaw went slack for a moment, his eyes like saucers, reminding Elim of their first meeting at the replimat. “I…well…”

Garak smirked, casually rounding the bed and tugging experimentally at the gold manacle encircling his love’s ankle. “I must say, it isn’t every day such a lovely gift is dropped into my lap.” His fingers caressed honey-gold skin, seemingly to check the tightness of the binds. “Comfortable, my prince?”  


Julian managed a pout, quite a pretty one, Elim mused. “I don’t know why your guards thought that was necessary. I came of my own volition.”

_Not if I can help it…_ Garak chose not to give voice to that particular thought, instead continuing to slide his hand across silken skin. “That was your mistake.”  


Julian did his best to look indignant, all the while his eyes showed a sharp sexual eagerness. Oh, his lover was most definitely enjoying this. If his eyes weren’t enough of a clue, the slight tenting of his beloved’s trousers certainly gave him away.  


“I am the son of a king. I expected to be treated like a guest. Is this how you treat your guests?”  


Garak laughed and straightened, shrugging off his jacket and nonchalantly draping it over the back of a nearby chair. He settled on the bed next to his enjoined, who he noticed was now shaking slightly, and ran a possessive hand slowly up one of Julian’s ridiculously long legs. “My sweet prince, you are certainly no guest here.” He leaned forward menacingly, his hand dangerously close to Julian’s backside.

“You are my slave.”  


Julian’s breath hitched at that, the bulge between his legs growing noticeably. Elim chuckled and stood abruptly, heading toward the small table. His ears just caught his enjoined’s small groan of loss. Relishing the sound, he poured himself a goblet of wine. Well, he thought it was wine. Upon closer inspection, it looked and smelled suspiciously like kanar. His Julian thought of everything. Suppressing a fond smile, he transformed it into a smirk and turned to face the vision still sprawled on the bed.

“Tell me, lovely one, why did you come here?”  


Julian paused, thinking for a moment. Garak loved watching the wheels turn in his beloved’s brilliant mind.  


“I…came here to negotiate.”  


Garak let out a bark of laughter at that, making Julian jump a little. Good, he thought. Keep his lover on edge. Keep him guessing.  


"Negotiate, my beautiful prince? Negotiate what? The complete surrender of your people? That, I'm afraid, is quite inevitable."  


Julian seemed taken aback by that, searching for a proper response. Garak decided to spare him any floundering, at least after a few delicious moments. He took a sip of kanar, savoring the taste before setting down the goblet and approaching the bed once more.  


“I don’t think you came here for that, my prize. Not at all.”  


Julian squirmed slightly under Elim’s wolfish gaze, his breath growing ragged. Garak easily dropped himself onto the bed, his hand resuming its trip toward Julian’s rear.  


“Otherwise, why come alone? You brought no guards, no retinue, no advisors…nothing. Only your exquisite self.” Garak’s hand moved at a glacial pace, feeling each ripple of muscle as Julian writhed under his touch in a most comely manner. Oh yes, this was progressing quite to his liking.

“I think you wanted to be at my mercy, sweet prince. I think you wanted to be like this, in my bed, helpless before me." His fingers trailed ever upward, finding his target, fondling and squeezing the tender flesh. Julian let slip a moan. Elim’s grin grew wider.  


"I’ve known ever since our eyes met at those peace talks last year, when I saw the look in those eyes…” his fingers relentlessly massaged Julian’s bum, coaxing more moans from him. “…the fascination, the fear, the hunger…”  


Julian closed his eyes at his lover's scorching words, but did not deny them. 

“Every single moment since then...has been leading to this," his hand slipped over to cup his beloved's turgid need.  


Julian let out a keen and arched into his lover’s touch. He seemed to catch himself, shaking his head. Elim wasn’t sure if it was a denial or to clear the haze of lust that had clouded his mind.  


“I...I just want peace between our peoples…”  


Garak chuckled darkly, his hand insidiously working his enjoined through a thin layer of silk. “Is it peace you want, dear prince? Or is it me?”  


With that, he withdrew his touch. Julian let out a sound that was nearly a wail.  


“Because if it’s peace you want, I shall send you back to your father unspoiled.”  


Julian’s eyes held something close to panic, to Garak’s immense pleasure. “P…please…we can talk about this…”  


Garak quirked an eye ridge, his tone soft and mocking. “Talk about what, my darling prince? Peace between our peoples?” His eyes darkened. “Or your surrender to me?”  


Julian hesitated, searching for an answer. Once more, Garak spared him.

“Stand up. I wish to inspect my prize.”  


Trembling, Julian rose, standing in front of the still sitting Garak. Elim was at eye level with his beloved’s eagerness, making itself quite known in a covering of sky blue.  


This was going to be a very enjoyable night indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to Obsidian_Operative and Syaunei for their priceless input and support.


	3. Honeyed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation escalates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains smut. Quite a bit of smut. Really a ridiculous amount of smut.

Taking in the sight of Julian standing in front of him, trembling, vulnerable and keenly aroused, Elim resisted the urge to run a long, languid tongue up his lover’s cock through the thin layer of silk. As lovely a reaction as that would elicit, he had other, more devious plans.  


Moving his lover slightly away he stood, stepping smoothly behind him and sliding his hands down Julian’s arms.  


“So soft,” he crooned into the younger man’s ear, his breath rustling dark curls. “So lovely…”  


Julian’s breaths came quick and ragged. Garak knew his beloved wanted desperately to move on to the main festivities, but he was determined to draw out this sublime creature’s pleasure as much as possible.  


“You know,” he continued, his hands slipping through to caress delicate ribs. “Your father could have sent you to spy on me,” those insistent hands moving upwards, “or even assassinate me.” His fingers found his beloved’s nipples, teasing and toying with them with an insidious cleverness that drew a prolonged moan from his Julian, the younger man’s head falling back into his shoulder.  


Ignoring the brush of silken locks on his neck ridges, he continued to caress the sensitive buds. “How am I to trust you, my prince?”  


He watched with delight as Julian’s tongue darted out to lick full lips, obviously trying to formulate an answer. When he did, it was typically, wonderfully Julian.  


“Isn’t my word good enough?”  


Garak’s dark laugh prompted a shiver from his treasure. “Not in the least.” His hands abandoned their task, causing Julian to mewl in protest. He disregarded the sounds his love was making, silently commending himself on the self-discipline it required to do so. A lesser man would have simply thrown that slender form onto the bed and taken him, quite roughly, again and again, thrusting and biting with abandon. He pushed that thought away from his mind quickly. He didn’t want to risk hurting the mirror of his soul, to see fear and mistrust in those wide hazel eyes. That would devastate him. Besides, it simply wouldn’t do to rush this. His Julian was like a fine kanar, and was meant to be savored.  


His hands moved to Julian’s tiny waist, undoing the sky-blue sash. “Considering my well-being is at stake, I think a search is in order.” He tossed the sash onto the bed.  


Julian’s eyes were glazed with lust as he looked back at Elim, wanting, pleading. Garak was wholly inclined to grant his lover’s unspoken wish…in due time. For now, he was content to slowly unfasten Julian’s trousers, his fingers trailing over the younger man’s cock through the material. He could feel the heat radiating from his lover’s sex, the sensation sending a frisson of desire through him.  


Garak eased the pants down over narrow hips, Julian’s cock pulling down, then snapping back up and bobbing most obscenely. He knelt, helping his beloved step out of the garment and biting back a hiss of pleasure as Julian placed his hand on his shoulder to steady himself, long, elegant fingers trailing across sensitive neck ridges.  


He quickly straightened and stood in front of Julian, drinking in the sight of his beloved naked and erect before him. It was a most sensual imbalance of power—Julian completely bared, while all Garak had removed was his jacket. He gave his love an imperious stare, silently asserting his dominance. A delicate blush colored Julian’s cheeks and he looked away, clearly fighting the urge to cover himself with his hands. It was quite precious, the man he had seen unclothed countless times, bashful under his gaze. His eagerness, however, showed no signs of flagging. Most excellent.  


Wordlessly, he walked to the table and inspected it for items that might be useful in his “search”. He spotted a bottle of cut crystal filled with a greeny-gold liquid. A few drops of the liquid onto his finger revealed a slick, viscous quality to it, clearly an oil of some sort. Garak smiled. It was perfect. He placed the stopper firmly back into the bottle.  


He strode back to the tremulous younger man, bottle in hand, and placed it carefully on the bed before moving to stand in front of his Julian, mere inches away.  


Smiling in a most sinister manner, he lifted a hand to the back of his beloved’s head, carding his fingers through decadently soft curls.  


“First, I must check if my prize has smuggled anything in that enticing mouth.”  


With that, he pulled Julian’s head forward, capturing his lips in a bruising, scorching kiss. His tongue plunged inside Julian’s mouth, imitating the act that would follow later. Elim’s arms snaked around his Julian’s waist, pulling him close, a hand drifting down to cup a taut cheek and squeeze, coaxing a moan from his beloved. Julian returned the kiss with superior ardor, running his hands almost desperately across his back and arching his hips against him. Elim could feel Julian’s rock-hard erection pressing into his thigh, further enflaming him. He tore his mouth from his lover’s, descending upon his neck with a relentless attack of kisses and nips. He sank sharp teeth into honeyed skin, careful not to break the surface, before laving the hurt away with his tongue.  


Julian had melted into his embrace by this point, a seemingly endless series of moans issuing from that golden throat. His eyes were closed in carnal bliss, and kiss-swollen lips were parted to draw in unsteady breaths.  


Elim marveled for perhaps the thousandth time since their enjoinment at what an alluring, enchanting, magnificent being his beloved was, and wondered how in the State he had managed to make him his.  


With a profound reluctance, he pulled himself away from his lover. Julian wore on his face a look of frustrated abandonment. Elim tamped down the urge to comfort him, and instead let his raw hunger show through his eyes. Julian whimpered at this, biting his lower lip in a most shameless display.  


“It seems, my prince, that you are not hiding anything in there. Let’s move on, shall we?”  


Garak ran a finger down his love’s adored face, down his swanlike throat, tracing along a collarbone before sliding down further. That insistent, exploring finger circled a nipple teasingly before drifting over downward, across a flat stomach until it reached its destination.  


Julian keened as Elim’s finger dragged slowly, ever so slowly, down his throbbing erection. That finger was joined by more in sliding down to caress and massage his balls, lifting them slightly in a pretense of a search as he stroked and fondled. When he was quite satisfied his love could not possibly take any more, he withdrew his hand.  


“Nothing particularly deadly there, either. Now, one last place…”  


Garak slid deftly behind his Julian once more, this time his hands stroking and caressing down the golden-bronze skin of his lover’s back. Lower and lower his fingers trailed, gliding along the length of his spine until he reached the cleft of his arse. Julian was quivering by the time gentle, probing digits slipped between firm buttocks, teasing at that puckered hole.  


“Elim, please…”  


Feeling the tiniest hint of pity for his poor tormented Julian, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.  


“Do not fret, my sweet,” he murmured. “Patience has its rewards.”  


He stepped over a bit, reaching for the oil. Unstopping the bottle, he coated his fingers liberally before firmly resealing it and placing it on a bedside nightstand. Returning to the trembling, whimpering, glorious mess that was his enjoined, he moved behind him once more.  


“Now, my prince, let’s see if you’re hiding anything here…”  


Julian let out a harsh moan as a grey, questing finger circled his entrance, stroking with an almost cruel gentleness before sliding inside. In and out Elim’s finger moved, soon joined by another, stretching, filling. Julian’s legs were beginning to wobble and as Garak’s fingers brushed that exquisitely sensitive spot inside him, his knees buckled. Elim caught him with a quick arm around his waist, steadying and supporting the younger man’s weight, leaning the slender form against his own broader frame.  


If Julian thought that would be a reprieve from his erotic torture, he was quite mistaken. When Garak had his Julian stable, held close against him, his fingers once more began pumping inside him. Again and again he stroked and rubbed that firm nub inside his beloved, until at last his Julian cried out his name, his entire body shuddering as he climaxed. Julian repeated his name in a choked sob, sagging against him as he rode out his orgasm. When Elim felt his love had come down enough from his release, he gently scooped him up in his arms and tenderly deposited Julian onto the bed, laying next to him on his side and stroking his hair with loving tenderness.  


When Julian’s breathing had at last slowed, he opened those enchanting hazel eyes and looked at Garak with a wealth of love and devotion.  


“Elim.”  


Garak smiled, running his fingers through sweat-dampened curls and leaning down to place a soft kiss on pliable lips.  


“You’ve done very well, my prince. Now, I think it’s time to sample what my treasure has to offer.”  


Julian looked at Garak questioningly, but that unspoken query was answered as Elim began to remove his own clothes. Julian moaned, watching with undisguised hunger as his lover disrobed. Garak once again felt that sensual pride at his beloved’s interest, feeling those soft, expressive eyes roam up and down his now naked body with brazen lust.  


Julian began to sit up and reach for him, but Elim soon pushed his love back onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head. Straddling him, Garak gave his lover a wicked smile and a quick nip to that full lower lip.  


“Moving your hands would be quite unwise, my prince.”  


Sitting up, he looked around for the sash he’d tossed onto the bed. Snatching it up, he hovered over his beloved and made quick work of tying his hands to the latticed headboard. It seemed that Julian still had a bit of mischief left in him—as Elim was testing the bonds to make sure they weren’t too tight, Julian lifted his head and gave a long, teasing lick to his enjoined’s _chula_. Garak let out a hiss of pleasure, his hands paused briefly in their work. Looking down at his Julian with a mixture of warning and want, he moved back down that sleek body to run his hands down golden arms.  


"That was a dangerous thing to do, my prince, especially considering how…vulnerable you are at the moment.”  


Julian swallowed, his breathing once more becoming uneven. Elim couldn’t resist a smirk as he moved off his both his lover and the bed. Nearby was another table bearing a tray laden with fruits and confections. Completely unconcerned with his nudity, he sauntered over to the table and picked up the tray, carrying it over to the bed and laying it on one side of the splayed body before him.  


He came to lay alongside Julian, propping his head up with his hand. “But where are my manners?” he said almost conversationally. “I have neglected to feed my lovely prince. You must be absolutely famished.”  


Stretching an arm across his Julian’s delicious body, he plucked a date from a small bowl and brought it to his lover’s mouth. Julian gave him a desperate look.  


“Elim, I don’t want food. I want…”  


“Shhhhh,” Garak soothed. “You need your strength, my prince. It’s going to be a long night.”  


Julian let out a groan, squirming against his bonds most alluringly. Elim was not one to waste such an opportunity, popping the date into his beloved’s mouth as it was opened. Julian’s eyes went wide with surprise, then settled into a blend of indignation and amusement as he chewed.  


“That wasn’t very sporting,” he said when he had swallowed.  


Elim laughed, inserting another date into a more willing mouth. “My dear, I have never been known for playing fair.”  


The corners of his love’s eyes crinkled as Julian chewed, mirth dancing in his eyes. Elim looked over at the tray of food, spotting what looked like some sort of puff pastry. Next to them was a small container of honey, presumably to be drizzled onto the confections. A sinfully hedonistic idea blossomed in his mind.  


Setting the notion aside for the moment he picked up a pastry, carefully pouring a generous amount of honey on it before turning back to his Julian. This time his beloved was ready, mouth open in anticipation. Elim paused for a moment, caught by the breathtaking sight of his lover’s mouth, so ready and waiting to be filled. He quickly regained his composure, placing the pastry on his lover’s tongue. Julian smiled and closed his eyes at the flavor.  


“Mmm….”  


“Enjoying your meal, my prince?” Elim asked softly. Julian nodded, his eyes still closed.  


“Good.” Elim decided he had waited quite long enough. “Then it’s time for dessert, wouldn’t you say?”  


Julian blinked, once more a question in his gaze. That gaze dropped to the juncture of Garak’s thighs as his beloved everted, slick and ready. The questioning look evaporated, replaced with raw, unrestrained want. Julian licked his lips in anticipation.  


“Oh yes,” he breathed. “I am quite ready.”  


Elim moved up to sit astride Julian’s chest, and his beloved didn’t have to be told. Eagerly, almost desperately, he slid his mouth onto Elim’s rigid cock. Garak groaned at the sensation of his lover’s mouth, so hot and wet and oh so good. Julian pulled back to run his tongue along the underside of his beloved’s erection, flicking his tongue teasingly when he got to the tip. Back down that talented tongue laved, lapping and swirling. Julian looked up at Elim as he took him back into his mouth, his eyes wide and worshipful, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked hard.  


Garak gave a strangled groan as Julian worked him, one hand on the headboard to steady himself, the other combing through dusky curls. Mindlessly, he began to rock his hips, fucking his beloved’s mouth. Julian, sensing his Elim’s need, let his mouth be taken, his tongue sliding against soft ridges and softer skin.  


Garak was close, he could feel it. But he didn’t want this to end so soon. Slowly, carefully, he pulled out of his Julian’s beautifully talented mouth and moved once more to straddle slender thighs. Elim’s breathing was harsh, and he knew his eyes were blazing with lust. Julian, for his part, wore a slightly dazed expression, his tongue darting out to lick glistening lips, as if to capture more of Elim’s taste. Garak licked his own lips in response before reaching for the bottle of honey.  


“I believe, my prince, it’s time I had a treat of my own.”  


Julian’s breath hitched as he realized what his Elim had in mind. Garak flashed a devilish grin as he drizzled the honey onto his lover’s chest, paying special attention to the chocolate-colored nipples. Resealing the bottle and putting it aside, he leaned down, his tongue lapping at silky-soft skin. The taste was heavenly, the sweetness of the honey mixed with the salty sweat of his beloved, combined with a taste that was uniquely Julian. He would never tire of that particular flavor.  


A relentless tongue glided over to Julian’s nipple, flicking and sucking the tender bud into a taut peak as he removed every drop of honey from it. His Julian’s nipples had always fascinated him, mostly for how deliciously his beautiful human responded when they were stroked, licked and nipped. This unspoken thought was underlined as his teeth grazed the sensitive flesh, causing his beloved to arch against him and issue a moan deep from his throat.  


His tongue dragged slowly, with salacious intent, to Julian’s other nipple, determined to make sure it was not neglected. He slid his tongue lazily, torturously across the sensitive nipple, prompting a ragged gasp from Julian. Every kiss, suck and lick was precisely executed to give his love the maximum amount of pleasure. Clever lips enclosed around the pebbled flesh, sucking hard, but not too much. His tongue flicked rapidly, fiendishly, the taste of honey and sweat and Julian making his head spin. His teeth worried Julian’s nipple with the lightest pressure, making his love keen and close his eyes tightly against the wave of sensation. Elim’s efforts did not go to waste, as soon his Julian was a writhing, mewling mass of desire, pressing himself into Elim’s mouth and begging him for more.  


Garak smiled to himself as he licked up the last bit of honey from his lover’s torso, his tongue sliding down a firm stomach, toward his ultimate destination. He began to reach for the honey to drizzle more on his Julian’s throbbing sex, when a small jar on the tray caught his eye. It was gilt bronze with silver inlay of a sinuous, swirling design. Curious, he picked up the jar and held it up to his lover’s gaze.  


“What do we have here, my prince?”  


Julian eyed the jar for a moment, then blushed and looked away. “I brought it. It’s a…a peace offering.”  


Garak raised an eye ridge and opened the jar. A sweet, spicy aroma wafted from the creamy substance, which he recognized as cinnamon. His gaze rose back up to his beloved.  


"A gift, my prince? How kind of you. May I ask what it is?”  


Julian’s blush deepened, his gaze shifting quickly back and forth between Elim and the jar. “It’s a…balm. I understand it has certain…tactile effects.”  


This time both of Garak’s eye ridges made the journey toward his hairline, a smirk playing at his lips. “You understand? You have not tried it yourself?”  


Julian tried to look defiant, but there was smoldering desire clearly behind that obstinate mask. “It was meant to be used on you.”  


Garak’s smile shifted from a playful smirk to one that was almost villainous. “Very kind of you indeed, my sweet. But I believe I shall find a different use for it.”  


Dipping his fingertips into the balm, he spread the substance on Julian’s abdomen, just above the patch of dark curls encircling his cock. It wouldn’t do to place it directly into his love’s more delicate parts until he knew the effects.  


When he had applied an adequate amount, he looked up at his Julian with an expectant stare.  


"Any effects, my sweet?”  


Julian seemed to think for a moment. “It feels…cool, but…” his cheeks flushed. “…you’re supposed to blow on it.”  


Elim’s mouth spread into a wide grin. “Indeed? Well, let us see what effect that has.”  


With that, he blew gently across Julian’s belly, fascinated by the goosebumps that rippled across his beloved’s golden-bronze skin. His Julian’s body truly was a wonder--so sleek, so beautiful, so bewitchingly responsive. He tore his gaze from Julian’s stomach to meet lust-glazed hazel eyes.  


“Such an interesting reaction,” he murmured. “How does it feel, my prince?”  


"Warm,” Julian moaned, his eyes shining with need, his hands pulling against his bonds. “So good…Elim…”  


“Hmmm,” he made the noise almost to himself. “I wonder how it would feel on a more sensitive part of you…”  


He dipped his fingers again into the balm, spreading it over Julian’s pulsing cock, careful not to miss a spot. Julian groaned and thrust his hips, trying to fuck himself on his lover’s hand. Garak gave him no such relief, however, removing his hand every time Julian tried to reach his completion.  


“Tsk, tsk, my prince. I will give you your release…when I see fit.”  


Julian whined and tugged at his bonds. Both were aware he could tear himself free with one pull if he wished, but Garak knew neither wanted the fantasy to end. For the moment, Garak examined his lover’s cock, hard and glistening with the balm, pressed firmly against his belly. He blew gently, first up the shaft, then across the tip. Julian cried out and arched his hips, his eyes shut tight against the sensation. Garak watched his love avidly, drinking in every sound, every movement, every expression. He did not miss the pearly drop of precum that had gathered at the tip of Julian’s cock.  


“Such a lovely response, my prince,” Elim breathed. “I wonder how it would react to more intense stimuli.”  


Julian nearly lifted off the bed as Garak ran his tongue along the underside of his cock. Elim pinned his lover’s hips down with one arm, lapping at the weeping slit before engulfing the tip into a warm, skilled mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, taking his lover ever deeper, his tongue swirling and stroking. His free hand worked the shaft, his wrist deftly moving in a sliding, twisting motion as his mouth retreated back to the head, his teeth a featherlight touch on the ultrasensitive skin.  


Elim moved his hand from Julian’s shaft to his balls, cradling and caressing as he looked up at his Julian. He willed his eyes to show all the desire he felt for his beloved as their gazes locked. Still maintaining eye contact, he plunged his head down on Julian’s cock, his throat muscles swallowing against the rigid flesh, his nose buried in dark curls, the texture so different from the silken strands on his lover’s head. Julian let out a wail and once again Garak felt a certain amount of pride, gratified he could make his Julian come undone so completely.  


Julian’s legs were shaking and a sheen of perspiration covered his body. Garak knew his love wouldn’t last much longer under such strain. He carefully pulled away and sat back, taking in the vision before him—his Julian, entrancing hazel eyes half-closed with lust, golden skin glistening with exertion, soft, inviting mouth open to suck in ragged breaths, cock as hard as steel, throbbing and ready.  


He had never seen a sight so wondrous. He pushed the tray of food aside, giving them room for the culmination of his Julian’s fantasy.  


Elim gently spread Julian’s legs, pushing them back, opening his lover to him. Gathering his own natural lubricant on his fingers, he circled Julian’s hole with the most tender of touches. He knew his Julian was keenly aware of every sensation at this point, and was cautious not to bring him hurtling over the edge too soon. He delicately slid one finger in, then another, pumping, filling, stretching. He only allowed himself to brush over Julian’s prostate once or twice, savoring the whimpers that issued from his beloved. When he was satisfied his Julian was quite ready, he placed himself at his entrance.  


Slowly, smoothly, he pushed himself inside, fighting the urge to bury himself in one stroke in Julian’s molten core. The heat within his lover always drove him to near madness, the sensation around his cock nearly blinding him with pleasure. When he had completely claimed the glorious creature beneath him, he covered Julian’s body with his own, nipping and licking the unmarked side of his lover’s neck, feeling his heartbeat under his mouth and around his cock.  


He stayed like that for long moments, letting his Julian’s body adjust to him. He pulled back a little to observe his Julian’s face as he withdrew, exulting in the sight as Julian’s jaw went slack, his eyes going blank with mindless bliss. He knew the texture of his Cardassian sex created an extremely sensual friction for his divine human, another point of pride for him. The part of his mind that wasn’t hazy with love and lust recalled his Julian teasing him, saying his cock should be registered as a deadly weapon. He felt no small amount of smugness at that.  


Gradually he established that familiar rhythm, wallowing in the feeling of every stroke, hissing in pleasure as Julian thrashed and swore beneath him. He buried his face in Julian’s neck, nipping and kissing and licking as he took his lover over and over again. He lifted his mouth to Julian’s ear, teeth worrying an earlobe before he began to speak.  


“This is what you came for, isn’t it, my prince?” he breathed. “This is what you wanted…to be beneath me, writhing and moaning so prettily for me.” He punctuated this with a series of deep thrusts, Julian crying out with each movement.  


“You were made for this, my prince,” he continued, a hand moving between them to tease Julian’s already abused nipples. “To pleasure and be pleasured, to take my cock,” another hard thrust. “You feel every inch, don’t you, my sweet? This beautiful body of yours was made for me.”  


"Yes,” Julian groaned, his body matching Garak’s movements as best it could. “I’m yours, all of me. Oh fuck, oh Elim…”  


Garak growled and his mouth returned to Julian’s neck, marking that side as well as his movements became less controlled and more desperate. He moved his hand down to Julian’s cock, stroking and caressing, determined that his beloved should reach his climax first. It wasn’t long before Julian called out his name, arching against him and spilling over Elim’s hand. Garak groaned as he watched his treasure shake and moan as he came. Garak’s thrusts became more and more frenzied, chasing his own completion. It soon hit him in a tidal wave of pleasure, crashing over him as his beloved’s name was hissed out between clenched teeth.  


He held himself up on trembling arms as his orgasm ripped through him, then pulled out as carefully as possible before collapsing at Julian’s side.  


For many minutes they simply lay there wordlessly, each catching their breath, their bodies cooling. As soon as Garak found he could move, he untied his Julian and gathered him in his arms, carding his fingers through dark, luxurious curls.  


“Mmmm…Elim…” Julian purred, placing a sloppy kiss on his chest.  


“You have the most interesting ideas, my dear,” Elim murmured, drowsy with satisfaction. He felt Julian grin against his ridges.  


"What can I say? You have a way of inspiring me, love.”  


“I must remember to inspire you more often,” Garak teased, belying his playfulness with a gentle kiss to his beloved’s forehead.  


“I take it you liked my gift?”  


“Mmmhmmm,” Garak nodded. “Though I must say, you seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did.”  


Julian laughed, stretching in Elim’s arms. “If not more.” He settled back into Garak’s embrace. “I have just one complaint.”  


"Oh?” Garak looked down at his Julian, almost daring him to say something.  


Julian made a face. “The honey made me all sticky.”  


Garak chuckled. “Well, we can’t have that.” He glanced around the room, spotting a door near the bed. “I don’t suppose this bedroom has an adjoining bath.”  


Julian smiled wickedly. “As a matter of fact, it does.”  


Garak returned his beloved’s grin. “Then we shall correct your uncomfortable condition with all due haste.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Syaunei and Obsidian_Operative for their continued support, input and ideas, and Obs in particular for the honey idea. Y'all are the best!
> 
> Next time: Rub-a-dub-dub, two lovers in a tub.


	4. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splish splash, they're a-takin' a bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many MANY thanks to Obsidian_Operative and Syaunei for their neverending support, advice and ideas. If there's something you like in this work, it came from them. I just put down the words.

“Then we shall correct your uncomfortable condition with all due haste.”  


Julian gave a yelp as Garak unceremoniously gathered him into his arms and rose off of the bed, striding purposefully toward the door leading to the baths. Julian gave his beloved a wry look as he wrapped his arms around Elim’s shoulders.  


“I can walk, you know.”  


Elim grinned, shifting Julian slightly as he reached to open the door. “Then I am clearly doing something wrong, my dear.”  


Julian laughed and shook his head at his wonderfully wicked Cardassian. He was about to give him a soft kiss just below his ear ridge when Elim stopped short, jostling Julian slightly. He looked at his enjoined’s face to find it stricken with wonder. Julian grinned widely. He had spent several hours the night before working feverishly at a console while his beloved slept, researching ancient Hebitian architecture. He’d found images of a reconstructed Hebitian bath designed by a noted xenoarchaeologist and had written the holosuite program accordingly. He’d hoped he’d gotten it right, and judging by the achingly soft expression on his Elim’s dear face, he’d at least gotten close.  


The room was made of a blue stone, not dissimilar to lapis lazuli. Bronze tiles made intricate mosaics on the walls in various organic designs. Vines trailed down from the intricately carved ceiling, and large pots bearing lush green plants were placed here and there. Bronze sconces gave the space a warm glow. Dominating the room was a figure in bronze of a winged creature on one wall. It was Oralius, the central figure of the Hebitian religion. In the center of the bathroom was an enormous tub--more of a pool, really. It was sunken into the ground, and a ledge ran around the length of it, with stairs leading down into it at opposing corners. Tendrils of steam rose from the water, and rose petals floated gently on its surface. Various soaps and oils were placed strategically on the ledge for easy access. On one side of the bathroom was a wide bench with large, fluffy towels resting upon a nearby table.  


Julian watched as Garak’s gaze moved slowly around the room, his expression a heady blend of surprise and awe. When he had seemingly taken it all in, he looked at his enjoined, tears in his eyes.  


“Julian…” he whispered, his voice raw with emotion. Julian blushed and looked down, then met his beloved’s entrancing blue eyes.  


“I wanted to give you one more anniversary gift,” Julian said softly. “To give you something in return for everything you’ve given me.” He stroked his Elim’s face, wiping away a tear that had escaped to trickle down a gray cheek. “A home, a family…the love of my life…” Julian trailed off, his own voice becoming choked with tears.  


Elim’s face twisted into something near pain. “Beloved,” he breathed. “It is nothing compared to what you’ve given me.”  


Julian found himself set down, then immediately pulled into a deep, tender kiss. He moaned into his Elim’s mouth, reaching up to entwine his fingers in silky black locks. He fitted his body into his beloved’s, practically melting into the kiss as his mouth was taken by an insistent, masterful tongue. He felt his lover’s hands drift downward, cupping his bum, then squeezing. Julian made a small sound as pleasure seared through his veins like an inferno. Elim growled against his mouth, pulling him closer, their hips grinding together. Julian, groaned, knowing his love could feel his arousal pressing against him. Julian grabbed ahold of what little self-control he had left and pulled away. As much as he wanted this to continue, he also wanted to repay his precious Elim for the pleasure he’d given him this night.  


As he broke the kiss and looked dazedly at Elim, he took note of the frustration painted across his irresistible lover’s face. Julian gave him a tender smile and took his hand, leading him toward the bench.  


“Don’t want this to get out of hand too soon, my Elim. I still have your gift to give you.”  


Elim squeezed his hand, an endless well of love in his eyes. “You are too good to me, my Julian.”  


Julian’s grin widened as he pulled Elim to the bench, letting go to spread a soft, warm towel upon it, then rolling up another to act as a pillow. He positioned Elim to lay on his stomach on the bench, then reached for some massage oil on the nearby ledge. He opened the bottle and a sweet aroma curled softly into his nostrils. It was lightly scented, as to not overwhelm his darling husband’s sense of smell. He drizzled a goodly amount on Elim’s back and started rubbing, his touch firm but loving. He reveled in the texture of his beloved’s mosaic of scales, just as intricate as the ones on the walls, and infinitely more beautiful.  


“Mmmm... “ Elim all but purred, his eyes closed against the sensation. “What is that fragrance, my love?”  


“Lavender and rose,” Julian murmured, sliding a thumb gently down the length of Elim’s spine, eliciting a groan of pleasure.  


Seems very...floral,” Elim muttered, a touch of indignance in his voice.  


Julian giggled, playfully tweaking a particularly sensitive scale and drawing a hiss. “It’s symbolic, _mirror of my soul_. On Earth, rose is the symbol of love and lavender is the symbol of devotion.” He leaned down to place soft kisses across the scales of his beloved’s back. “My feelings for you.” He kissed his way up to Elim’s ear. “And it honors you--my love, my enjoined, my sweet gardener,” he whispered, putting all the ardor and passion he felt for this extraordinary man into his voice.  


Elim seemed to relax a bit, those clever gray lips curving into a smile. “In that case, it’s perfect.”  


Julian blushed and ran sure palms down his beloved’s sides. “I’m glad you approve, my love.” His hands glided across to Elim’s buttocks, his fingers groping and kneading the supple flesh. “Still firm after all these years,” he teased.  


Elim smirked. “I must keep myself in proper form, lest my young lover’s eyes should roam.”  


Julian huffed and lightly swatted a cheek before soothing the skin with tender strokes. “How can my eyes ever wander from my guiding star?”  


Elim was quiet for a moment, then a voice full of adulation reached Julian’s ears. “ _Mirror of my soul…_ ”  


Julian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the nape of his lover’s neck. “My beautiful Elim.”  


He straightened and looked around the bath, marveling at the complex mosaics and organic design as his hands continued their work. “The Hebitians had such beautiful architecture,” he observed, letting a sense of wonder creep into the statement. 

“They were very in tune with nature,” Elim said. “It showed in every aspect of their culture.”  


“Do you think,” Julian asked, his fingers dancing along the skin of Elim’s bum, coaxing a groan from the older man, “If we’d met back then, that you would still love me? Still enjoin with me?”  


“Beloved,” Elim rumbled, his tone brimming with adoration and conviction, “our roots were always meant to entwine.”  


Julian’s movements stilled for a moment. “Elim,” he whispered, his eyes beginning to fill with tears.  


Elim turned his head slightly and gazed fondly at his enjoined. “I love you, Julian.”  


Julian bent over to kiss his Elim slowly and sweetly. “I love you, Elim,” he breathed against cherished gray lips.  


A comfortable silence settled between them Julian’s hands smoothed down Elim’s legs--first one, then the other—kneading, rubbing and soothing firm muscle into a state of total relaxation. When Julian was quite satisfied with his handiwork, he patted his Elim’s arse lightly.  


“Right, time for the other side,” he said, adding more oil to his hands.  


Elim turned over, grumbling slightly. “Just when I was getting comfortable.”  


Julian smiled down into his beloved’s beautiful blue eyes, leaning over to trail slick fingers across sensitive neck ridges. “Yes, but this is when the real fun begins,” he murmured, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  


Elim groaned as Julian stroked and teased his lover’s neck ridges, knowing exactly how and where to touch to bring his cool, collected husband to the brink of madness. He loved watching Elim lose control like this--seeing a man so put together, so circumspect come undone was a thrill he guarded jealously. He relished every groan, every hiss, every growl. He preened knowing he was the cause of it, that it was all for him.  


His hands stroked down to his beloved’s chest, mapping every ridge, every scale as he had done so many times before. Elim would never stop being fascinating to him. Every shadow and contour was captivating.  


“You’re gorgeous,” he said, his voice becoming thick with desire. “Did you know that? Absolutely, utterly, insanely gorgeous.”  


He tore his gaze from that treasured gray form to meet a pair of enthralling blue eyes. Julian felt he could be happily dragged into that abyss for all eternity.  


“So you have told me,” Elim rasped, his own voice becoming husky with need. “Though many would disagree,” he added sardonically.  


Julian gave a grunt of irritation. When would Elim see himself as Julian saw him? When would he realize how beautiful and graceful and alluring he was? “Those people are wrong,” he stated adamantly, his fingers running along the scales of his beloved’s abdomen.  


Elim chuckled. “Most people aren’t as smitten with me as you are, my dear.”  


Julian’s cloudy expression relaxed and he grinned, blushing just a bit. “This is true.”  


He slid his hands to the juncture of his Elim’s thighs, noticing that his lover had begun to evert. “It seems my gift has at least had some effect on you,” he purred, running teasing fingertips along delicate scales. Elim gasped and bucked his hips slightly, his cock emerging a bit more, glistening and tempting. Julian licked his lips unconsciously, unable to take his eyes off it. He could almost sense the flavor of Elim’s sex on his tongue, a taste that never failed to make his head spin. The feel of that unique texture in his mouth, sliding across his lips…Julian had to have it.  


“Elim,” he breathed. “I want to taste you.”  


With a ragged groan, Elim everted completely, making Julian’s breath catch. Julian moved to kneel on the bench, straddling his beloved’s legs. He ran reverent fingertips along the length of his lover’s cock, gathering the slick lubrication. His eyes lifted to meet Elim’s, staring into those intense blue depths as he licked the wetness from his fingers. Elim watched, his lids heavy with desire, drawing unsteady breaths as his eyes bore into Julian’s soul.  


"My love,” he rumbled. “I will not last very long if you do things like that.”  


Julian merely grinned wickedly and, without preamble, sucked his lover’s cock into his mouth. Elim let out a long hiss, and Julian could feel strong fingers tangling themselves in his hair. His hand wrapped around the base of Elim’s shaft, stroking and caressing as his head worked up and down, his tongue swirling and teasing, the flavor of his beloved making him dizzy. He released Elim to lick slowly up and down his lover’s rigid cock, worshiping every inch with his mouth. A series of featherlight kisses around the tip made his lover moan, giving Julian a sense of deep satisfaction. When he’d been tied up, he hadn’t been able to lavish his beloved with the attention he deserved. He was determined to remedy that.  


He captured Elim’s cock once more in his mouth, sucking and licking and tasting. He pushed his head down farther, relaxing his throat as he did so. His superior command over his body had allowed him to master the art rather quickly, much to his Elim’s delight. His beloved had begun to thrust his hips upward to meet Julian’s mouth, and Julian looked up to see a vision—his precious Elim, lips parted to gasp in air, dazzling blue eyes glazed with lust, beautifully sculpted body straining to maintain some semblance of control.  


Julian knew his beloved was close, so he redoubled his efforts. Elim growled and Julian felt the grip on his hair tighten.  


“Julian,” Elim managed through gritted teeth, “I cannot control myself much longer.”  


Julian pulled his mouth off his lover’s cock with a wet pop, his hand sliding up and down that sensitive skin relentlessly. He gave his enjoined his best smoldering look. “Then don’t.”  


With that, he sucked Elim back into his mouth, his tongue working in tandem with his still-stroking hand to bring his beloved to completion. Julian didn’t have to wait long, as he soon heard his name uttered in a guttural moan as Elim came, spilling on Julian’s tongue and filling his mouth with that familiar yet alien taste.  


He swallowed eagerly before letting go of his lover’s cock as soon as he was sure he had coaxed the last of his orgasm from him. He licked his lips and sat back to watch as Elim lay panting on the bench. Julian smiled, looking like the cat who literally got the cream. He idly stroked Elim’s thighs as he waited for his beloved to collect himself.  


When Elim had caught his breath, he favored Julian with an arched eye ridge. “You needn’t look so smug.” His tone was irritated, but his eyes held an ocean of love.  


Julian laughed, getting up off the bench to place a tender kiss on sarcastic gray lips. “It’s hard not to feel smug when I have such a satiated Cardassian before me.” He stroked his beloved’s face fondly.  


Elim reached up to caress his lover’s neck, his gaze drifting down to Julian’s cock, still throbbing with need and practically begging for attention. “It seems a shame, beloved, that only one of us is satisfied.”  


It was Julian’s turn to raise a brow. “Any plans to address that concern?”  


Elim chuckled and moved to stand, taking Julian’s hand and leading him to the bath. “Beloved, I always have a plan.”  


Julian laughed and let himself be led down the steps into the warm, inviting water. The smell of the rose petals teased at his senses as his body was enveloped by the luxurious heat of the bath. The water was at about chest height for the both of them, surrounding their bodies like an embrace. Elim was reaching for a sponge and a bottle of soap when Julian grasped his hand gently.  


"Ah ah,” he admonished, a playful smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “That’s my job. You’re my Sultan, remember?”  


Elim huffed, but allowed Julian to take the items from him. Dipping the sponge into the water, he applied a generous amount of soap, setting the bottle back on the ledge. He moved behind Elim, rubbing the sponge across the intricate pattern of scales across his back, kissing along his shoulder blades. Elim let out a soft groan as Julian moved the sponge lower to caress his lover’s arse.  


“That seems to be a favorite spot of yours,” Elim rumbled, a note of amusement in his voice.  


“Mmmhmmm…” he placed soft kisses along Elim’s ear ridge. “One of many…in fact, the whole package is absolutely perfect.”  


Elim made a short noise of disbelief and Julian gave a sharp bite in reprimand. “I said perfect, you stubborn Cardassian.”  


Elim laughed softly. “I defer to your wisdom, my sweet.”  


Julian grinned, running the sponge teasingly across Elim’s chest and dipping his head to take tiny nips at his love’s neck ridges.  


"You know,” he murmured between alternating sucks and bites. “In olden times, only the most trusted of servants were allowed to bathe their masters.”  


Elim shuddered, his voice low in his throat. “I would trust you with my life, beloved.”  


The hand washing Elim’s stomach slowed, and Julian placed a tender kiss on the soft skin between ridges. “And I you, my beautiful Elim.”  


Elim turned his head to give Julian a deep, soulful kiss, a hand reaching up to cup the back of Julian’s head and draw him in deeper. He broke away with a hiss as the hand moving the sponge in slow, circular motions delved lower, washing the oh-so sensitive scales between his lover’s thighs.  


“Naughty Julian,” he growled against smirking lips, turning around to pull Julian into a tight embrace. Jullian mewled as his beloved descended on his already-marked neck in a series of kisses, licks and nips. He had been patient, and was past ready. He needed Elim. Now.  


“Does that mean I should be punished?” he managed breathlessly, dropping the sponge to tangle his hands in his lover’s hair.  


Elim pulled back to give Julian a look that made his knees turn to jelly. ‘Oh, I fully intend to give you exactly what you deserve.”  


With that, he gently pushed Julian until his back was flush against a wall of the bath. He cupped Julian’s bum, lifting it up in the water. Julian’s arms reached up to his sides to grasp the ledge, holding on for dear life as strong gray fingers stroked and teased at his entrance. He threw his head back and moaned as he felt those insidious fingers enter him---first one, then another. Elim took the opportunity to kiss and nip at Julian’s throat as his fingers stretched and filled. Julian wrapped his legs around his beloved’s waist, his heels brushing against scales as his ankles locked together.  


Soon, Elim was placing himself at Julian’s entrance, pushing in carefully but determinedly. When he was fully inside he paused for a moment, an arm snaking between them, his hand wrapping around Julian’s throbbing erection.  


Julian let go of the ledge with one arm to wrap around Elim, nails scrabbling across his lover’s back as Elim began to move, his thrusts in tandem with the strokes of that diabolical hand. Julian shivered as a thumb smoothed across the head, brushing against the slit. Elim lowered his head to suck and nip at the spot below Julian’s ear, wrenching a cry from Julian’s throat.  


Julian was in sensory overload—the texture of his lover’s cock within him, rubbing that sensitive spot just so, that insidious hand stroking him, that fiendishly clever mouth nipping at tender skin. He wouldn’t last much longer, and he knew Elim was aware of exactly how close he was. His Elim was always attentive to his every gesture, tone, inflection. It moved his soul.  


Elim’s thrusts increased in both pace and force, pushing Julian closer and closer to the edge. Finally he felt his orgasm crash down on him in a tsunami of pleasure, his head lolling back, his eyes glazed, his lips whispering Elim’s name.  


Julian heard Elim growl against his skin as he continued to move inside him almost desperately, his own body boneless in the water as his orgasm finished ripping through him. He heard his own name in a strangled cry and felt fingers digging into his bottom as Elim came. A heavy arm moved to stroke his lover’s hair as Elim’s body shuddered with the force of his completion.  


For long moments they remained like that before Elim gently released him, Julian’s legs slipping down from his waist. Julian’s knees nearly gave way before a strong arm wrapped around him. Elim moved them both so they were leaning against the side of the bath for support as their breathing slowed.  


“I think,” Elim said at last, “It’s time we returned to the bedroom, my sweet.”  


Julian nodded, an amused grin spreading across his face. “I agree. I’m starting to get all pruny.” He held up his hands so his enjoined could see his pitiable condition.  


Elim scoffed and shook his head. “I will never understand some aspects of human biology.”  


Julian pushed back from the wall and headed up the steps, turning to back to his lover. “You have a lifetime to try.”  


Elim smiled at that and began moving up the steps himself. Suddenly, Julian’s eyes widened and his mouth went dry, thunderstruck at the sight before him. Time seemed to slow as he watched Elim emerge from the water, a vision of grace and power. Rivulets ran across ridges and droplets slid down scales hypnotically. Muscles flexed as he moved, water dripping off him like the caress of a lover. Penetrating blue eyes fixed on him as Elim rose from the water like some sort of primordial aquatic predator. He was strong, magnificent, a sexual fantasy. Impossibly, Julian felt himself stir.  


Julian’s arousal did not escape Elim’s notice. He wasted no time in doing a quick, perfunctory job of drying them both off before once more lifting Julian in his arms and carrying him to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my first foray into full Garashir fic. Please stay safe and stay healthy!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Syaunei and Obsidian_Operative for helping this story take shape, and for their continued support and treasured friendship.


End file.
